fantasy is my new reality
by Lizzy Awkward Turtle
Summary: When Liz runs away to Oregon she has a big surprise waiting for her. And who does she run into? None other than The Flock! Is Liz ready for the time of her life? And what secrets will she discover? Read on to find out! Fax,OC/Iggy,OC/OC,OC/Dylan,T cuz yea
1. Characters and a new story

**Okay this is my first fanfic so dont judge me! If you dont like it you dont like it just dont leave me mean reviews. I can handle critisizm as long as it's not empty critisizm. There are many OC i created so you might as well know who they are and what they look like. Here you go:**

Lizzy: Brownish-blondish-reddish hair. Green/hazel eyes. 5'10"and skinny. 15 years ol;d. Stubborn, can beat anybody up, fast, but she is nice and caring you just have to get through to her

Sky: Brown eyes and hair. 15 years old 5'9". distracted easily, smart, and is really nice.

Ariana: Dark brown hair and eyes. Almost 16 and is as tall as Liz. She is the strongest out of all of them.

Luna: Blonde hair, blue eyes. 16 and is 5'7". Has really good hearing and eye sight. Kind and funny.

Jessi: Red/orange hair brown eyes. 15 and is 5'8". She isn't afraid of anything and is always looking for a good fight. If you really really try hard you can get through to her and she can be very gentle and sweet.

**Those are the characters and what they look like. Now just press the next button and you will be on with the story. Remember: NO MEAN COMENTS!**

** -Liz**


	2. Running away has its surprises

**Here is the first chapter in the, what is it, a book, a series? Whatever it is, the first chapter is here. Like i said before no empty critisizm and don't hate me if it's bad, this is my very first story. I forgot to mention in the summery that Fang never left, Max and Fang are still together, they all still live in the E house, Erasers aren't extinct, and Dylan isn't in love with Max like that, it's more like a brother/sister thing. Now sit back with your best friend, your mom or dad, your cousin, or heck, even the hobo down the street and read. **

_**Liz's POV:**_

Ugh. If I hear another damn word about Maximum Ride I think I'll explode. Don't get me wrong, I love the books, but my friends are always talking about it as if it were real. Sky's always talking about how she's in love with Fang, Ariana, or Ari as we like to call her, is obsessed with Iggy, and Luna can't go two seconds without talking about Dylan. It's driving me freaking insane. And to make it worse, they're always telling me I look and act just like Max. Brownish-blondish-redish hair, very stubborn, really tall for my age, and I can kick anyone's sorry ass any day of the week. The only difference would be the eyes; mine are green/hazel and Max's are brown. But I have been told my eyes turn brown when I get angry.

But even as I rant in my head, they're probably talking about the Flock. After Sky discovered the _Maximum Ride_ series lunch convorsations typically go like this:

"What would you guys do if Fang flew through the door and kidnapped me?"Sky would ask.

"We would be shocked, but after a few seconds Iggy would capture me and everyone would be jealous because Iggy is awesome!"Ari would reply.

"You guys do know Maximum Ride isn't real. Right?"I would say.

"It is too real!"Jessi would reply sounding offended.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

And it would go on and on until the bell rang, telling us it was time to get to class.

I'm also sick of my parents yelling at me for no good reason. My little sister, Ami, is treated as if she was a goddess while I'm treated like crap. I hate it so much.

Anyway let's get back to present time.I, Lizzy Belle, was running away. I know what your thinking: why are you running away? Don't you think people will notice your gone? Where would you go? Your not going to make it, your only 15 years old!

Let's start with question one: I'm running away because no one cares about me anymore. I can't remember the last time someone asked me for my opinion on something. I was just the kid that would tag along on outings my friends went on. I wasn't really apart of wouldn't give a crap if I went missing. Second question: yes I think people will notice I'm gone. I don't care if they beg and beg and beg for me to go back home. They lost their chance to fight for me a long time ago. Third question: I don't know where I'm going. Probably Oregon or something. I know it's far away being in Michigan and all, but if I don't try I'll never know now will I? Fourth and final statement: I don't give a damn if I'm fifteen or not, I'm going to make it.

I finally finished packing about a few weeks worth of clothing, grabbed a few snacks, my dad's truck, and put the letter I wrote to my parents, explaining that I ran away and why, on my bed. I looked around my room one last time.

_ Goodbye room, _I thought, _I'm not gonna see you again._

Then I grabbed my stuff and hit the road.

**Three days later:**

_ No no NO!_ I thought panicking, _This can NOT be happening!_

There was another grinding noise then the truck finally stopped. _Just my luck, _I thought, _just my luck._ I was stuck somewhere near oregon or in it I wasn't sure. Great.

I got out of the car and jumped to the ground. I opened up the hood of the truck, to get a better look at what went wrong, when I heard a big explosion somewhere in the forest around me. Sigh. I grabbed my stuff from the back of the truck and headed towards the explosion. Hey, where there is an explosion there are people.

After a few minutes of walking, I heard russeling noises in the bushes. I quickly did a 360 to see if anyone was there. Nothing. _It was the wind, _I told myself so I kept on walking.

A few minutes go by when I hear it again. This time, though, I broke into a run, trying to ignore the prickily feeling I get in my back when I run. I heard the sound of feet behind me getting closer, closer. It gets louder and louder, so I turn around to face the thing following me, my heart was beating fast. Something jumped out of the bushes at me and I almost screamed. Then I realized it was only a squirrel.

"God, you scared me little guy," I said, breathing heavily," Now get out of here. Go on, shoo."

The squirrel quickly ran away as I was turning around. When I turned all the way around I saw a half-dog half-human thing. This time I screamed, loud and full of sheer terror.

"Shut up, Maximum, this will only hurt a bit," The thing said in a raspy voice.

"I'm not this Maximum kid you want!" I said in a quiet voice, the voice I always get when I'm terrified beyond belief.

"Sure your not and I'm not an Eraser. Oops, to bad I am."

Eraser? Like from Maximum Ride? This is to wierd. I screamed again as the Eraser lunged at me. Just as his claws were about to sink into my face it was lifted off the ground. I closed my eyes and I heard the sickening snap of its neck breaking.

"It's alright. You can open your eyes now. He's gone."My savior said, who I presumed ws a girl.

I did as I was told and saw a girl that was at least 5'0", but didn't look older than 7. She had blond hair and blue eyes and a gentle face. I liked her immediatly, but I still didn't know if I could trust her.

The girl smiled,"Thanks and you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Wth? It's like she can read my mind. Reminds me of Angel from Maximum Ride. Wait a second, OH MY GOD!

She laughed,"Yeah I can read minds, but how do you know my name?"

"Your Angel from the Maximum Ride books? Oh my god! Your Angel from Maximum Ride!" Oh god I was freaking out. Oh god, oh god, oh god!

"You mean Max actually has her diary, sorry I meant _journal_, being read by people? Speaking of Max, you look just like her, except for your eyes."

"I know, my friends tell me I look like Max all the time."

"Cool," she was giving me a wierd look,"So, what brings you here?"

"Um, my truck broke down and then I heard an explosion coming from here. Let me guess, it was Gazzy and Iggy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Um, yeah, I kinda, uh, ran away."

"Okay then you can come stay with us in our house, I guess you know about the E house then?" she said walking towards the middle of the forest with me in tow.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me by the way."

"Your welcome. Hey were here."

Yep. Even this looks like it does in the book. Hmm.

"Angel!" A very pissed of voice said.

**Okay so that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now scroll down and press the review button to tell me what you think of the story so far. Thank you and peace out!**

** -Liz**


	3. YOU HAVE WINGS TOO!

** Alright this is the second chapter as you can see. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry about the mistakes with spelling and stuff in the last chapter. Now read on because I'm pretty sure there will be a fight. My OC's will come into the story in a little bit I promise.**

** I forgot the disclaimer last time so, Disclaimer: if I owned Maximum Ride would I be writing this pathetic story? I think not!**

** Now, don't let this little comment stop you from reading. Just read. Like now, I'm not kidding.**

_**Liz's POV:**_

"Uh oh," Angel muttered. I looked at the girl that was now walking towards us. It was like looking in a mirror when I was angry. The one, the only, Max!

"Where the hell have you been? I told you not to go into the forest after we heard the scream!" Max finally took notice in me, "Who's that? No don't tell me, this is Max2 isn't? Or does she prefer Maya? Why didn't you just leave her?"

"Um, I don't want to interupt, but I'm not Maya. I'm Lizzy, Lizzy Belle, but my friends called me Liz."

"What do you mean 'called'?" Max asked,"Don't you have friends Maya?"

"I told you, I'm not Maya and I ran away. I don't have friends anymore."

"Yeah yeah. Sure your not Maya, Maya."

"Call me Maya again and I will pound your face in!" I yelled. What? When someone pisses me off they are dead meat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel running into the house screaming something I couldn't hear.

"Ha. I'd like to see you try, Maya!"

"That's it!" I said, quickley punching her in the face.

"You are so goning to get it now!" She unfurled her wings and rose into the air.

"Hey no fair I don't have wi-" I started, but was kicked in the gut before I could finish,"_**GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!**_" I screamed. I ran trying to keep up with her. This time, though, I was to angry to ignore the prickily feeling in my back. Suddenly I was in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Of course, with my luck, I promptly dropped out of the sky. I looked around to see what had lifted me up into the sky, only to see a pair of brown and white wings in my back. They were really pretty and they had some purplish feathers in them too. Then I realized I was about 2 seconds away from going from a girl who just found out she has wings to a pancake with wings. I screamed out one last time before I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

I waited and waited and waited, but I didn't hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see I was about a foot away from the ground. I felt arms around me and looked up. I gasped at who I saw. It was none other than my crush from back in Michigan. Light brown hair, dark brown eyes, 6'2", and all, Danny Williams.

"I...What...You...How...?" I stupidly stuttered out.

"I'll take that as a thank you then."

He set me down and I almost fell to the ground. He decided to keep his arm around me for support, making me blush. Before I could even say thank you, about 4 teenage girls plowed into me making me fall.

"_**WHAT THE HELL LIZ! WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERY WHERE! DANNY WAS SO WO-"**_ Jessi started ranting when Luna slapped her hand over her mouth.

"She was going to say Danny was, er, um, uh, working out! Yep that's what she was saying." Luna said,"Ewww! She licked me! Gross!" Luna wiped her hand on her pants, staring daggers at Jessi, while Jessi smiled triumphantly.

"Suuuurrrreee," I said, glancing at the now red faced Danny. Hmm." Well what are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for you," Sky said," We're here to bring you back home."

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm NOT going back there!" I said, getting up.

"Come on Liz," Danny said,"We miss you."

"You miss me?"

"Oh, um," Danny said as his face got even redder,"They do, I mean, not me. I don't care. Wait yeah i do, but not a lot. Heh."

"Okay, then why did you go with them?"

Before he could answer Jessi spoke up,"Hey where's Ari?"

"He's dead," Fang said as he came outside, Sky looked like she was about to faint,"If I'm right then you already know that by reading Max's diary."

"It's a journal!" Max shouted from the sky not taking her eyes off me.

"No not that Ari, Ariana, our friend. She was here a minute ago."

"There she is!" Luna said pointing to a window on the E house.

"Hey that's Iggy's room." Nudge piped up.

"Of course it is," Luna, Jessi, Sky, and I said at the same time.

"I'll get her," Jessi said," If anything of Iggy's goes missing blame Ari, not me!"

That earned a laugh from everyone, except for Max, as Jessi walked away.

"OH MY GOD!" Nudge suddenly screeched looking at me," YOU HAVE WINGS TOO!"

"What!" Everyone around me shouted, including Max. I looked behind me to see my newly discovered wings still in my back. Uh-oh. Have I got some explaining to do!

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I have a few questions for you.**

** 1) What special ability(s) should Liz have?**

** 2) Should the rest of Liz's friends have wings?**

** 3) Should there be drama between Fang and Max because of Liz?**

** Please answer any of the questions if you can. If you do I might add you into the story. Thanks again for reading! P.S. **_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**-Liz**


	4. Authors Note:

**Yes this is an authors note. I know i haven't written a new chapter in a while, but that's only because i'm not getting any encourgement from you guys. So far i've only had 2 reviews. Now i don't know what you guys want in this story or if you even want me to continue it. I would appriciate it if you guys reviewed. Before i write another chapter in this series can i please please PLEASE have 3 more reviews? That would help, also could you guys answer the questions on the chapter before**

**Thanks for understanding and actually reading this authors note. Remember i might put you in the story if you review and answer the questions i ask after a chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Liz**


	5. Run Iggy Run!

**Here's the next chapter. I have to say that I'm extremely happy that i got 6 reviews instead of 3. Now here's a special shout out to the amazing reviewers:**

_**zorua**_**: Your idea for Liz's power gave me an awesome idea for the story so thanks.**

_**fax fan**_: **Thanks for the support and **_**zorua's**_** idea is a good one**

_**winged mike the lost member**_**: It's called telekinises. I think.**

_**ScarlettRoses970**_**: Thanks for 3 reviews. I feel special. By the way did i get your character right?**

**Thanks to you guys I'm writing this chapter. **_**zorua**_**, **_**fax fan**_**, and **_**winged mike the lost member**_** you guys are almost there for getting into this story. Now read this word from my sister:**

**My Sister: **_**DISCLAIMER, IF LIZ OWNED MAXIMUM RIDE SHE'D BE IN ITALY AND FANG WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT.**_

**Liz's POV**

I looked at the people before me, their faces all a mix of emotions. Max came down from the sky to stare at me. That unnerved me the most.

"Well I... You see... I don't..." I said panicking. Before I said something stupid I jumped into the air and took off. Since I was still new to flying I was going up and down and zig-zag all acroos the sky until I foun a tree that looked like it used to be a treehouse. Landing somewhat steadily I walked over to a window and looked out, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

**Max's POV**

Who does she think she is? Just coming to _my _house without warning. Being _my _clone! Claiming not to be Maya and being _Liz_. Then she takes of without any explanation on why she has wings.

"We're back" One of the girl's, Jessi I think, said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah and I got a picture of Iggy's room!" Ari said waving a camera around triumphantly.

"Why did you take a picture of my room?"

Ari turned to see who spoke. She saw Iggy and looked as if she'd stopped breathing.

"Iggy," Luna said,"You may want to run."

"Why would I want t-" Iggy started but was cut off by Ari almost knocking him over." What the hell!"

"I tried to warn him." Luna said as she watched Iggy run away from Ari. She put her hands around her mouth and shouted,"Run Iggy run! Ha ha ha!"

"Hey guys, why is Danny staring at the sky?" Jessi asked as she waved her hand in front of his unblinking face.

"Liz has wings," Nudge said,"They look just like Max's, but they have purple in them. Speakng of which she looks just like Max and she acts the same. It's so cool. She just took off before she could explain anything. She's a terrible flyer though an-"

"Nudge!" I interupted," I think she gets it."

"Liz has wings? That is so cool." Sky said her eyes unmoving from a spot on the ground. It was really creepy.

"Sky," Luna said,"you were there and your staring at nothing again. I think it's creeping Max out." How'd she know? "She does that a lot. You should see her do that while she's eating. It's scary." Then she starts imitating her. That _is_ creepy.

"We should find Liz." Angel said, "So, who's gonna do it?"

"Well it's not gonna be any of us." Ari said as she sat on Iggy," We can't fly. At least I don't think we can."

"We should stay here and see if they can fly." Gazzy said, looking like he already had a devious plan in his head.

"Yeah and you should look for her." Dylan said looking at me.

"Why me? I want nothing to do with her."

"Max," Angel said pleadingly."Please?"

"No. I don't even now where she is."

"You'll find her," Fang and Iggy said at the same time. I watched as Iggy tried and failed to get out from under Ari. It was fun to watch him struggle under a girl who looked to weigh less or the same as him.

"Fine. But I'm not doing this for her or Angel or Iggy or Fang. I'm doing it because I want answers." And with one final glare at everyone else, I took off.

**So what did you think? Review and tell me please. Sorry it's short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Also I'll put in Liz's power(s) next chapter. But that's all I'm telling you. Review.**

**Please?**

**Pretty Please?**

**-Liz**


End file.
